


Picture Perfect

by Pent



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pent/pseuds/Pent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of slice-of-life Life is Strange drabbles, mostly focusing on Pricefield. Specific descriptions and appropriate warnings will be posted on each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets a tongue piercing, Max tags along for moral support.

Chloe’s lips tasted like bacon.

Not Joyce’s homemade bacon; actual _bacon_ bacon that Chloe probably had for breakfast this morning and that I just made myself crave—her lips tasted artificial. A kind of bacon that felt weirdly more… _Chloe_. Probably because I just kissed her and got long taste of her new chapstick.

“I feel like I’m in some kind of fucked up dentist horror movie and they’re gonna pry all my teeth out. Or something,” Chloe observed. Her bright eyes turned to me. “Saw? Maybe? Your boyfriend Warren probably knows.”

“You know he’s not—” I couldn’t finish. Chloe’s goofy smirk distracted me. “It’ll be okay. They’re not gonna do anything like that. I swear. Pinky swear, like when we were kids.”

Chloe cracked a smile and latched her pinky onto mine. “I know, Max. That’s what they call a joke.”

The piercer dried off Chloe’s tongue before putting a clamp on it that looked terrifying, like a pair of medical scissors. Chloe kept eye contact with me, and I could tell she was nervous, trying hard not to show it.

“It’s gonna look so epic,” I said with a jittery grin.

“You’re ‘unna want my ‘ongue even more now, ‘Ax,” she attempted to say. She winked at me, and I rolled my eyes at her. The piercer scolded her for not holding still. Before he had a chance to re-dry her tongue and re-position the clamp, Chloe quickly said, “You’d still love me with no teeth, right Max?”

“Well…. yeah. Of course. It would be kinda gross, though.”

“You’re killing me.” The piercer hissed at her again, stopping her laughter. She exaggerated in sticking her tongue out this time, keeping her eyes on me.


End file.
